Revert
by verday
Summary: A mysterious poem has turned up in the soul society foretelling danger to come only the answer knows what it means
1. Chapter 1

**Revert**

A young man with orange hair sat on his bed in his room looking out of his window. Rain pelted down hitting his window. He sighed to himself as he pulled on a shirt standing up from his bed. A stuff lion pushed itself from his sock draw rubbing his eyes. "Where are you going this late Ichigo," the lion demanded as he pointed one of its paws at the orange hair youth.

"I'm going on a walk Kon," Ichigo answered as he opened his closet ignoring the occupant laying on his spare futons inside. "I'll be back in the morning or as soon as the rain stops."

Kon, the stuff lion, looked out the window and then back at the youth. "Well then I'm going too," Kon declared hopping on top of his drawer.

"No you're staying here," Ichigo denied, "I need you to explain to Rukia when she wakes up where I am 'kay?"

"What but you never simply take a walk," Kon argued.

"It's just its so close to that day I guess I'm feeling a bit mellow right now," Ichigo shrugged.

Kon looked over at the calendar to see it was the fifth of June. "Oh," Kon said a bit dejectedly, "are you sure you don't want any company?"

"Yeah," Ichigo stated as he zipped up his rain jacket, "I'm sure."

Kon nodded as he jumped back down into Ichigo's sock draw. "Okay but don't take too long," Kon lectured.

Ichigo gave a faint smile before he shut his door. "That idiot," Rukia mumbled, "he needs to stop blaming himself."

Kon who heard watched from the window as he saw Ichigo leave the house with his hood on walking down the street to the same spot he and his mother were when she was killed in front of him.

"Jeez," a guy with tribal tattoos and long red hair complained as he walked along the river bank. "Why in the hell am I here when Ichigo and Rukia are here too."

He had a sword at his side wearing black traditional clothing. He put his visors down to keep the rain from hitting his eyes. He stopped when he saw a guy wearing a green rain jacket sitting near the riverbank. "Yo Ichigo," he called out to the person waving his arm.

Ichigo didn't turn to him like he always did nor even say anything as he just stared blankly ahead at one spot in particular. "Hey Strawberry," Renji tried again when he was closer, and for added measure swung his fist hitting the youth in the cheek.

Ichigo fell to the ground his hood came off, but he didn't rise nor get angry like he always did. _What the heck_ the red hair man thought as he looked at the orange hair teen who merely sat back up never once taking his eyes off of one spot near the river. Renji took out his cellphone, but the teen's hand grabbed his wrist before he could do any more than that. "Let her sleep right now, Renji," Ichigo stated, "She'll come here in the freezing rain if you wake her up."

"You can hear me right," Renji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I can," Ichigo stated. "I'm just thinking of something."

"Don't hurt your brain," Renji teased trying to get at least a normal reaction from the hot headed teen.

"Can you not bother me right here," Ichigo asked him. "Maybe I'll tell you why some day but right now I'm just thinking."

"More like brooding," Renji scoffed and then looked at the same spot Ichigo was staring at.

Suddenly his cellphone beeped and he tsked looking at it. "Damn a hollow," Renji growled, "well come on Ichigo lets go."

"I left my pass at home," Ichigo stated not even bothering to rise.

Renji's hand loosen its hold before he intensified it once again. "Damn it," Renji growled, "when I get back we're going to have a serious talk about slacking on you duties Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't comment even though Renji was desperately wanting to see even a flicker of his friend's fighting spirit. When he saw nothing he grounded his teeth before Shunpo to where the hollow was. Ichigo's face which was neutral during that time suddenly pinched as if he was in deep pain. Flashes of what had accrued in that spot came and went repeating themselves over and over. "Mom, I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered to the river, mud, and rain. "It was all my fault I'm sorry."

Suddenly the rain stopped from hitting him, and he saw the violet eyes of Rukia holding a yellow umbrella over them both. "Idiot," she said with no real malice behind her words.

He sighed and looked at the spot with her standing right next to him. Neither of them talking both of them thinking of everything as well as nothing at the same time. "You know it wasn't really you're fault right," she asked him after the long silence.

"It was," he answered, "that hollow might have helped, but it was my fault for not being able to tell the difference in the first place."

She sighed and stated, "You were just a kid though."

"Yeah but I should have known better," he shot back. "I should have been stronger."

She kept quiet knowing very well that he would continue on even if she had any more to say.

The rain finally let up a bit before sunrise and Renji came back looking utterly exhausted. "Damn it," Renji growled, "what is with all these hollows popping up one after another."

Ichigo sat by the riverside with Rukia sleeping up against him. "Hey Renji," Ichigo called holding up a hand looking up as he approached the villoet eye girl and the orange hair boy.

Startled he stopped staring at his friend who was back to normal so quickly. "You idoit," Renji growled, "because you forgot your combat pass I had to take care of all of the hollows by myself!"

"What you can't handle a few low level hollows by yourself," Ichigo questioned with a smirk on his face.

Renji didn't continue their normal banter instead just glared at Ichigo intently. "What," Ichigo asked narrowing his eyes.

"You were acting weird before," Renji stated slowly.

"Rain does that," Ichigo stated, "a lot of bad things happened on rain days for me."

"Oh yeah name one," Renji challenged.

"Rukia was forced to go back to the Soul Society and the powers she transferred to me were sealed," Ichigo stated in a heartbeat looking up towards the sky instead at one of the guilty parties.

Renji stumbled back and growled, "I was under-oof."

"Keep quiet, I'm trying to sleep," Rukia yelled hitting Renji in the gut.

"Morning," Ichigo stated, "you could get sick sleeping out here you know."

"Good morning feeling better," Rukia asked him.

Ichigo shrugged careful not to let her lose what little balance she had leaning on his arm. "As good as I'll ever get close to that date," Ichigo stated truthfully.

"What date," Renji asked.

"Oh I nearly forgot to call Ukitake-taichou," Rukia gasped.

"What date," Renji repeated.

"Why," Ichigo asked puzzled by her sudden statement.

"So you can officially have those days off 16, 17,18," she stated.

"WHAT DATE," Renji yelled in furry.

Both of the two others looked at him and then at each other. Ichigo stated, "I told you I'll tell you someday just not right now."

Renji frowned but didn't press any further. "And Rukia," Ichigo stated turning towards her, "I just want one day not three."

Rukia who was already on the phone flinched before smirking. "I just finished," she stated.

"I don't need those many days off," Ichigo sighed.

"Last time when this time rolled around those three days were the worst for you," Rukia stated, "You can't do anything half done so it makes sense to take three days off instead of just one."

"Last time we had to deal with that hollow," Ichigo countered, "seriously I'll be fine the day after."

Rukia kicked him in the head sending him flying across the grass and shouted, "You idiot I'm you're friend and I'm worried about you."

Ichigo stood up and looked at her before sighing and stated, "Right."

"Seriously you guys talking in riddles is annoying can't you speak so I can understand," Renji complained.

Rukia's phone buzzed and she looked at her screen blinking in surprise. "Well you get those days off," Rukia stated, "but they would like for you to come to the Soul Society for further discussion."

Renji frowned and muttered, "I thought they weren't going to say anything to the Deputy Soul Reaper."

"What are you muttering about now," Rukia demanded turning her head to her long term childhood friend.

"Sorry but that is top secret," Renji stated.

Ichigo stood next to them and stated, "I'll go to Hat and Clogs after school. Hopefully it won't take too long."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to the Soul Society," Orihime exclaimed joyfully. "Oh is it important."

"I don't know," Ichigo stated as he ate his lunch with his usual group of friends. "Renji made it sound as if it was. But he was tight lipped about it."

"How unusual for him," Uryu stated.

"It might be a secret," Chad stated.

"Yeah might thoughts exactly," Ichigo stated. "I don't know if I'll be home soon or not. Just in case I am please make sure that Kon is acting like I would around this time."

"This time oh," Orihime stated. "I forgot that it was so close to that day."

"Yeah," Ichigo stated. "If I'm not home by than I'll go to a spot where there's a view of a river for her."

Orihime smiled sadly at the person she so loved. "We'll do our best," Chad promised.

"Thanks guys," Ichigo stated and looked up the sky frowning.

"The forecast did say it should rain tonight as well," Rukia stated as she appeared in the doorway of the rooftop.

Ichigo nodded absently. "I don't know if I'll be back by tonight," Ichigo stated. "Anyways can you also help keep an eye on Kon for me. You know how he can be."

"Actually I'm coming with you as well," Rukia stated as she sat next to Ichigo and Orihime. "I want to know what's going on. For one thing Renji is being oddly secretive and another whenever you go to the Soul Society trouble always seems to follow."

"That's not true," Ichigo protested, "remember that time. . . Uh. . . Er. You know what forget it."

"Ha you can't even find one single time," Rukia stated confidently.

Ichigo growled as he looked away from the short black hair girl as she gloated. "Oi Ichigo," Tatsuki called out throwing him a cloth bag.

Ichigo caught it and opened it to find a picture of his mother in it. "You're insane dad said to give this to you," Tatsuki explained. "Had to punch that guy at least six times before he finally got the idea to leave me alone. Said something about you probably having some issues that you might want to solve."

"Man that guy," Ichigo sighed rubbing the back of his head.

Tatsuki looked at her long time friend before leaning against the rail and asked, "I heard the rain last night and saw you walking by my house again."

Ichigo didn't answer and traced the picture of his mother in favor instead. Rukia looked at her friend with the corner of her eyes. Ichigo sighed and continued eating.

They arrived at the Shoten with Ichigo still carrying his bag. "You big Moocher," Jinta shouted as he ran after Renji with his broom.

"This place is as lively as ever," Ichigo sighed and then shouted. "Hey Hat and Clogs!"

"Ah Ichigo right on time," Kisuke smiled as he held up his fan futher obscuring his face from the others. "Abarai-san has already told us don't worry I'll set up the senkaimon in as second come in."

"Thanks Kisuke," Ichigo stated as he popped in the mod soul.

Kon exclaimed as he was in Ichigo's body. "Hey watch it," Kon called to Ichigo.

Ichigo carefully removed the picture of his mother from Kon's hand and stated, "Kon I'm going to the Soul Society behave until I come back okay."

"Jeez always with the orders," Kon complained.

"Finally you took your time Ichigo," Renji scoffed and then turned to Kisuke. "Why didn't you tell me that he arrived."

"Oh he's here well look at that," Kisuke laughed.

Renji growled before turning back to his two friends who were standing by the japanese sliding doors. "Alright lets go," Renji called.

"We were just waiting for you," Ichigo stated. "What tired from being chased by Jinta?"

"What was that," Renji growled before advancing the much younger being, "you got a lot of-."

"Shut up you idiot," Rukia shouted as she planted her foot into his shin. "Seriously you said it was urgent."

"Er right," Renji stated. "Kyoraku-taichou wishes to meet you in his squad barracks."

"Oh I don't think I've ever been there," Ichigo said as they ran through the dark and dreary place between the two worlds.

"Yeah I don't think you've been to most of the squads huh," Rukia stated. "I think if I remember correctly squads 1,2,3, 5,7,8,9, and 10 right?"

"I visit Hisagi and Chojiro often talks about Shakespeare with me most of the time," Ichigo stated. "Rangiku and Toshiro are nice to have conversations with."

"So basicly just 2,3,5, and 8 right," Rukia stated.

"I just haven't been around to it okay," Ichigo stated.

They ran in silence and Ichigo took a peak at the picture of his mother. Ichigo ran forward with determination. They landed on the ground and Ichigo looked around. "Oh Ichigo I was wondering when you would get here," a man with a pink kimono called with a smile.

"Oh Kyoraku-taichou," Ichigo stated looking at him.

The much older man laughed joyfully and stated, "Junshiro did say you were coming. Well follow me. Rukia Junshiro wants to see you as Byakuya-boi with you Renji."

"Huh," both Rukia and Renji called together.

"But Ichigo," Rukia started.

"Don't worry I'll show him where my own barracks are," Shunsui stated with a smile. "Nano has prepared some tea for us. For some reason she wouldn't allow us to drink sake."

"I don't drink," Ichigo stated, "I am underage after all."

"Oh is that so," Shunsui laughed as he started to walk.

"Ichigo," Rukia called worriedly.

"Don't worry," Ichigo stated. "Just do as you're told. I'll meet up with you guys later."

Rukia and Renji didn't look convinced, but did as Ichigo had insisted. "You have good friends, Ichigo," Shunsui stated as he lowered his straw woven hat lower.

"Yeah," Ichigo stated. "To tell the truth I'm surprised by how many I can call friend now."

"Oh," Shunsui stated in surprise. "Have you not always have friends?"

"My first friend is Tatsuki," Ichigo stated, "she became my friend after I knew had passed away."

Shunsui watched as Ichigo's hand tightened around the picture in his hand before he too looked away. When they finally arrived Isa Nano stood in front of the door with her clipboard in her hand. "I see you didn't go lazying around again," Nano stated.

"Have some confidents in me," Shunsui stated with a laugh. "I just went to go pick up Ichigo so he didn't get lost."

Nano stated, "Taichou, you have a bad habbit of wandering around and lazying about when there's work to be done."

Shunsui laughed as he sat down holding a piece of paper looking it over. Ichigo sat opposite of him and looked at him, "So why did you call me here. I know it isn't about plentries."

Shunsui sighed and stated, "Why don't you enjoy you tea until Junshiro arrives."

"I thought he called Rukia," Ichigo stated.

"It is true that he did call her," Nano stated. "However he wants her to help out with his paperwork so he can be here."

"Okay then," Ichigo stated picking up a cup.

Nano scribbled on her clipboard as he continued to drink. "Taichou," Nano stated. "What time do you fine suitable to train the newer members?"

"Hmm that's a good question," Shunsui laughed.

"Jeez taichou," Nano sighed.

"Is that paperwork," Ichigo asked her.

"Hmm why yes it is," she responded. "Taichou does fill it out but details like this he always leaves to me."

Ichigo held out his hand. "I've got time let me help out."

"Thank you but I don't think it is easy as you-," Nano started.

"Just let him," Shunsui stated. "He can't be worse than Zaraki now right?"

"I guess," she stated handing her clipboard over to him.

Ichigo looked at it and stated, "You double booked it you know."

"Wait what," Nano called out.

"Yeah you're SWA meeting is at the same time as your meeting with Byakuya it also says something about vacation," Ichigo stated. "Not only that but you left your noon for the same time completely blank."

Nano took it back to find what he said was right. "How did I miss this," she wondered.

Ichigo gave one of his rare smiles and stated, "In my high school I managed to get into the top ten of all my classmates."

Nano blinked in surprise as Kyoraku laughed heartily. "Well I'm impressed," Shunsui stated. "I would have thought you liked fighting."

"Tsk not if I can help it," Ichigo stated scratching his head. "I hate fighting unless I really have to, but unfortunately my I have a bit of a temper."

"A bit of a temper," Nano repeated. "Says the man that have single handle destroyed almost half the Seireitei trying to save only one person with a cat, and three other humans."

Ichigo blushed and looked away. "I was just trying to right a wrong."

"Maybe in your eyes," Shunsui stated. "Now we have to tread carefully or else we might anger you, huh?"

Ichigo looked further away and stated, "I don't want to be treated different, I get that enough as it is."

"My my," Ukitake Jushiro chuckled as he came towards them. "Having some fun are you, Shunsui?"

Shunsui laughed and stated, "Well now you're here I guess I should let him in our little problem huh?"

"Problem," Ichigo repeated as he moved facing Shunsui as Jushiro sat next to his oldest friend. "What kind of problem?"

Shunsui stated, "Well it isn't really a problem as of yet. However the people who have sent out these poems of sorts have promised to destroy everything here."

"Yes and that would cause a bit of a problem now wouldn't it," Ukitake agreed.

"A really big one at that," Shunsui stated and slid the paper he was holding towards Ichigo. "This is the poem they sent. Three men and one woman appeared near the Sekimon towards the west and threatened to get even with the Soul Society for the injustice they have received in the past. The woman scattered these saying only the one person can answer this poem. The person that it concerns will only have a chance if they answer all the questions."

Ichigo read:

" _From one to five the time that is hated_

 _We shall come and not be delated_

 _The protector of all_

 _The day the angel fall_

 _We shall reappear_

 _With only one chance to be repaired_

 _One guardian's past shall be fulfilled_

 _Only to one to the angel was killed_

Ichigo turned pale as he read it over. "Something wrong Ichigo," Kyoraku asked, "you seem a bit troubled."

"Uh yeah it yeah," Ichigo stated. "I know some of the answers, but. . ."

"But," Kyoraku insisted as he studied the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Ichigo frowned as he thought of his mother. Ichigo sighed and stated, "I only know the date and time that's all."

"Well that's more than we know," Ukitake stated smiling. "What do you know?"

Kyoraku sighed and let the question he wanted answer drop, but kept a careful eye on Ichigo. "June 16," Ichigo stated. "At around sunset."

"Sunset," Ukitake repeated. "That's a rather broad time frame."

"I don't like sunsets," Ichigo stated with a smirk. "Never did as a child. June sixteen though that is a bit more complicated. As for the rest well. . ."

"So the poem is about you," Kyoraku asked as he took the paper back from Ichigo.

"Well it does say my name over and over," Ichigo stated as he crossed his arms. " 'one to five', 'one guardian', and 'the protector'. Different variations of my name. At least they didn't put strawberry."

"Hmm," Kyoraku stated. "You do realize that until this threat is dealt with you can't return home right?"  
Ichigo nodded, and stated, "We figured as much."

"I'll set up a place at my barracks," Ukitake stated. "I'm hope that's okay with you Ichigo."

"Thank you Ukitake," Ichigo stated with a sad smile.

"Ichigo if you know anything else it would be very useful," Kyoraku stated.

Ichigo looked the kimono wearing captain in the eyes, and stated, "I don't know anything else."

Kyoraku nodded and said, "In your own time then. But I have to ask you do so within the time limit that was set for us."

Ichigo didn't answer and looked at the two older captains. "I'm going to inform Rukia and Renji about the change in plans," Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo one more thing," Ukitake stated making Ichigo pause with his back turned to the white hair captain. "I know you are quite use to everything, but I ask you to have an escort. With this new threat and you as the target, well one can never be too careful."

"I'll try to see if anyone will be willing," Ichigo stated. "Though they might be a bit busy."

Before they could say anything else Ichigo shunpo away. Leaving the two worried over the younger man.


	3. chapter 3

Ichigo landed in front of the barracks of the 13th division where he saw Rukia sitting at a desk doing paper work. "Yo," Ichigo greeted.

"I take it you finished and wish to go back then," she stated as she signed another paper and moved it to a smaller stack.

"Yeah about that," Ichigo sighed, and Rukia looked up at Ichigo finally.

"You can't can you," she asked.

He nodded and sat with his feet hanging off the side. "So what now," she asked.

"First I need to find an escort," he stated. "I was thinking you or Renji, but that might be a bit problematic for either of you. So I'll see if Kira's free."

"You hang out with Kira," she asked.

"Not really," Ichigo stated. "But I have a feeling that he won't exactly be upset with wandering around a river."

"I'll ask Onii-san if we can provide the food if you want," Rukia suggested.

"Nah," Ichigo stated. "I can make it I just need a kitchen to do so. I'll ask him myself."

She snorted as she moved a paper over. "Oh you beat me here," Ukitake stated as he walked towards them. "My you are quite fast, although we can thank the Flash Goddess for that, eh?"

Ichigo gave a soft smile with a short laugh. "Captain," Rukia stated as she stood up.

"Oh Rukia could you have Kiyone or Sentaro prepare Kurosaki-kun a room for the duration of his stay," Ukitake asked with a smile.

"Yes sir," Rukia stated as she rushed off to do just that.

Frowned as he thought of his sisters and wondered if Karin and Yuzu were going to be okay with Kon as a replacement. "Kurosaki-kun are you feeling alright," Ukitake asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo stated. "Just thinking."

"Oh," Ukitake responded as he sat nearby but a little bit away.

"Yeah," Ichigo said as his voice drifted off. "I'm going to see if anyone I know doesn't mind playing escort until I can leave."

"Do be careful we don't know for sure if they plan to attack on that day or earlier than they said," Ukitake warned.

Ichigo didn't say anything as he looked into Ukitake's eyes. Ichigo nodded before he left.

Izuru sighed as he looked at the mountain of paperwork that he had to get through. "Hey there Kira," Ichigo greeted as he opened the door.

"Ah Ichigo," Izuru smiled softly. "Hisagi isn't here, and Renji should be in the office with his captain."

"Uh no," Ichigo stated. "Actually I'm here to ask if you wanted to be my escort. Apparently there is a threat of an attack, and since I knew most of the answers I'm on the number one target."

"I really am happy you thought of asking me," Izuru smiled and then looked to his left at the large pile of paperwork. "But Captain Hitsugaya just had Lieutenant Matsumoto actually do her paperwork, and well . . ."

"Yeah I can see," Ichigo stated with a soft chuckle. "She's always skipping out, huh?"

"You could ask Captain Hitsugaya if he would like to," Izuru suggested. "I figured since you didn't go to Renji or someone else you wanted some peace and quiet."

Ichigo cringed and nodded to him. "Yeah I-I'll do that," Ichigo stated as he thought of the person who he was missing out to honor."


	4. chapter 4

"I heard Ichigo is in the Seireitei again Captain," a bubbly voice of Rangiku Matsumoto stated as she laid on the sofa in the office as a smaller boy sat at the desk writing.

"I know that," Toshiro Hitsugaya stated as he closed his eye gripping the pen tighter than before. "What I do want to know is Why aren't you at your desk doing you work?"

"But Captain I just finished some of it and I'm exhausted," she complained as she stretched. "I think I'll go out and get something, do you want any watermelon?"

"Where are you going," he shouted as she ran out of the room.

He sighed knowing it was useless to try to tether her to where she should be much like they tried with their previous captain. "Hey Toshiro," he heard someone call, although he knew who it was for a while.

"It is Captain Hitsugaya," he stated automatically. "What is it Kurosaki?"

When he didn't respond to the child protege right away Toshiro looked up to see Ichigo scratching the back of his head looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm assuming that you know about the poem," Ichigo stated looking away.

"Of course all captains were asked to try to decipher it when it first appeared a week ago," he responded. "The Lieutenants know of it as well."

"Well since no one knew what it said," Ichigo stated. "I was asked to come here by Captain Kyoraku, and I knew some of what it was referred to."

"That doesn't explain why you are here though," Toshiro stated as he went back to writing.

"I apparently need an escort," Ichigo stated. "Izuru was busy and recommend you."

"Well I'm also very busy why don't you ask Renji or Rukia," he suggested.

"Renji can't keep his mouth shut," Ichigo stated harshly. "And Rukia . . .Does know why I'm not going to be myself, but I don't want someone who is going to treat me like broken glass."

Toshiro looked up once more to see Ichigo's eyes different than what they normally were. The fierce glare that he was use to seeing was gone, and underneath he saw someone who was too use to keeping things inside much like he did during the Diamond Dust incident. He wasn't the fierce fighter that had come to save Rukia or the big brother to Karin, but a young boy who grew up too fast for his own good. "Let me finish up these reports," he stated. "And I will accompany you to your destination."

"Thanks," Ichigo stated giving the smaller in height captain a rare smile.

An hour later Ichigo who was on the couch looking at a map of the outskirts heard the consent movement of the the pen stop. As he looked up he saw Toshiro move the last paper to the stack to put on his second's desk to get to at her leisure. "You finish," Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Toshiro responded as he moved to get up, and saw what Ichigo was looking at. "Why are you looking at that map?"

"I'm just trying to find a place similar to the river in Karakura Town," he stated. "So far I found one but it is all the way in district 78. I doubt that I could ask to have a picnic all the way out there. I need to find something closer."

"A picnic," Toshiro stated feeling himself getting angry. "You waited all this time to find a spot for a picnic."

"Sort of," Ichigo stated. "My family always do on that day, my dad confided that he smokes on that day too."

Toshiro didn't say anything as he watched Ichigo. He saw as Ichigo's hand started to squeeze tighter and tighter almost like he was trying to hold on. "Try one of the divisions," Toshiro stated. "They might not be what you are looking for, but it should do for the time."

Ichigo nodded carefully rolling up the maps before putting them away. A stray report that Toshiro somehow blew over towards the Substitute Soul Reaper landed by his feet. Ichigo bent over picking it up and quickly read it. "Hey these numbers are a bit off," Ichigo stated giving it to Toshiro.

"No they are not I did them myself," Toshiro argued.

Ichigo pointed to the medical part of the paper. "Here the total plus the numbers of actual incidents don't make sense," Ichigo stated.

"The remainder I pay since I was the one who was injured," Toshiro stated moving to pick it up.

Ichigo glared at him and stated, "That's like someone with insurance not using it. You got hurt for the good of the Gotei 13 then why aren't you putting it down?"

Toshiro stated, "It is my choice to do so. Now please do not interfere."

"There you are Ichigo," a girly voice said slightly slurred from too much alcohol. "Is Captain being mean to you?"

"We're fine Rangiku," Ichigo stated, "just having a bit of a disagreement."

"Why don't you drink sake," she asked as she held up a small bottle. "Sake is good for you."

"I'm too young to drink," Ichigo stated as he started to slowly back up from the drunken woman.

"You're not in the living world anymore," she argued as she slowly advanced the poor trapped teen.

She lept at him, and he dodged to the side running to the door before she could come after him again. However instead he heard a thump of her passing out on the floor. "Matsumoto," he heard Toshiro sigh as seeing his lieutenant passed out.

"Er sorry about that," Ichigo said as he peered in cautiously from the doorway.

"Don't be it is her own fault," Toshiro stated as he carefully supported her from years of practice. "Where do you want to check for the spot first Ichigo?"


End file.
